khvostfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia Kalugina / Наталия Калугина
Natalia Kalugina Igorevna - ' one of the minor characters, the sister of Amos. 'Наталия Калугина Игоревна - '''один из второстепенных персонажей, родная сестра Амоса. History of creation/История создания Prototype/Прототип The prototype of its exterior appearance was the sister of the author, who is also named Natalia (Natasha). Прототипом её внешности была внешность родной сестры автора, которой тоже зовут Наталья (Наташа). Appearance/Внешность Type: Wolfdog (Canine) Color: Primary: (#C2ADA3) - Soft brown Secondary: (#ECE4E1) - Light brown Eye color: (#FFF200) - Bright yellow Тип: Волкособ (Псовые) Окрас: Первичный: (#C2ADA3) - Нежно-коричневый Вторичный: (#ECE4E1) - Светло-коричневый Цвет глаз: (#FFF200) - Ярко-жёлтый Wardrobe/Гардероб Screenshot 18.png|Red and pink dress/Красно-розовое платье Screenshot 17.png|Orange T-shirt and bright blue pants/Оранжевая футболка и ярко-синие штаны Screenshot 15.png|Dark green sweater/Тёмно-зелёный свитер Screenshot 14.png|Yellow blouse and jeans/Жёлтая блузка и джинсы Traits/Черты Personality/Личность Despite the fact that she doesn’t appear that often, her emotions are vividly manifested. Несмотря на то, что она не так уж и часто появляется, у неё ярко проявляются эмоции. * Caution / Осторошность * Confusion / Замешательство * Direct Indifference / Прямое Равнодушие * Tenderness / Нежность * Attachment / Привязанность Temperament: '''Sanguine-Phlegmatic Темперамент: Сангвиник-Флегматик Skills/Навыки No info yet Пока нет никакой информации History/История Natalia was born on September 30, 1997. Born by Venus (Girl). She is the second child in the Kalugin family. Natalia's childhood is still unknown.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27840327/ Наталия родилась 30 Сентября 1997 года. Родилась Венерой (Девушкой). Она является вторым ребёнком в семье Калугиных. Детство Наташи пока неизвестно.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27840327/ Relations/Отношения Amos/Амос As with Arzeriz, it has a family relationship. She warns him of some of the dangers, but Amos sometimes does not listen to her. Как и с Арзеризом, она имеет родственные отношения. Она остерегает его от некоторых опасностей, но Амос иногда не слушает её. Gallery/Галерея Апра2 — копия.png|''Ref sheet/ Персо-лист'' 0Наташа.png|''icon/иконка'' Screenshot 38.png|''First appearance / Первое появление'' Interesting Facts/Интересные факты * Favorite color: Peach Red / Любимый цвет: Красный персик * She is the second child in the family / Она второй ребёнок в семье * She is the first female character / Она первый женский персонаж * Well, the name Natalia (Natasha) you know: / Ну, имя Наталия(Наташа) вам известно: ** Natasha Rostov from the novel “War and Peace” by L. N. Tolstoy / Наташа Ростова из романа «Война и мир» Л. Н. Толстого ** Natalia Pavlovna from the poem “Graf Nulin” by A. S. Pushkin / Наталья Павловна из поэмы «Граф Нулин» А. С. Пушкина ** Natasha - the maid from the novel "The Master and Margarita" M. A. Bulgakov / Наташа — служанка из романа «Мастер и Маргарита» М. А. Булгакова ** Natalia Ahrimenko - Soviet athlete, participant of the Olympic Games. Master of sports of international class. / Ната́лья Ахриме́нко — советская легкоатлетка, участница Олимпийских игр. Мастер спорта международного класса. ** Natalia Bailey - aerospace engineer, co-founder and chief executive officer of space startup Accion Systems Inc. / Наталья Бейли - аэрокосмический инженер, соучредитель и главный исполнительный директор космического стартапа Accion Systems Inc. ** Natalia Herman - a former Ukrainian athlete in athletics who competed for the Soviet Union. / Наталья Герман - бывшая украинская спортсменка по легкой атлетике, которая соревновалась за Советский Союз. ** Natalya Yevgenyevna Gorbanevskaya - Russian poet and translator, human rights activist, member of the dissident movement in the USSR. A participant in the demonstration on August 25, 1968 against the entry of Soviet troops into Czechoslovakia. Author of a dozen books of poetry; Translator from Polish, Czech, Slovak and French. / Ната́лья Евге́ньевна Горбане́вская — русская поэтесса и переводчица, правозащитник, участница диссидентского движения в СССР. Участница демонстрации 25 августа 1968 года против ввода советских войск в Чехословакию. Автор полутора десятков книг стихов; переводчик с польского, чешского, словацкого и французского. ** Tsarevna Natalia Alekseevna - beloved and sister of Peter I, daughter of Alexei Mikhailovich and Natalia Naryshkina. / Царевна Ната́лья Алексе́евна — любимая и родная сестра Петра I, дочь Алексея Михайловича и Натальи Нарышкиной. ** Natalya Husainovna Estemirova - Russian human rights activist, journalist, employee of the Memorial Human Rights Center in Grozny. Her murder on July 15, 2009 caused a public and political response. / Наталья Хусаиновна Эстеми́рова — российская правозащитница, журналистка, сотрудница представительства Правозащитного центра «Мемориал» в Грозном. Её убийство 15 июля 2009 года вызвало общественный и политический резонанс. ** "Natasha" - the Hungarian-Russian film in 1997. / «Наташа» — венгерско-российский фильм 1997 года. ** Natalia Dentchenko - Soviet speed skater. Silver medalist of the VIII Winter Olympic Games in Squaw Valley (1960) at a distance of 500 meters, world champion at a distance of 500 meters (1952). Honored Master of Sports of the USSR. / Ната́лья Серге́евна До́нченко — советская конькобежка. Серебряный призёр VIII зимних Олимпийских игр в Скво-Вэлли (1960) на дистанции 500 м, чемпионка мира на дистанции 500 м. (1952). Заслуженный мастер спорта СССР. ** Natalia Man (pseudonym, real name - Natalia Semenovna William-Vilmont; 1908–1984) is a Russian translator. / Наталия Ман (псевдоним, настоящее имя — Наталия Семёновна Вильям-Вильмонт; 1908—1984) — русская переводчица. ** Natalia Melikovna Melikyan, Armenian scientist, doctor of biological sciences, professor, Honored Scientist of the Armenian SSR (07.03.1967). / Ната́лия Ме́ликовна Меликя́н, армянский ученый, доктор биологических наук, профессор, Заслуженный деятель науки Армянской ССР (7.03.1967). ** Natasha Alam - American actress and model, currently lives in Los Angeles, California. / Наташа Алам — американская актриса и модель, в настоящее время живёт в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния. Notes/Примечания Category:Characters/Персонажи Category:Articles/Статьи Category:Kalugins/Калугины